


Beacon Hills High vs Beacon Hills Low

by Icewolfstorm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Bottom Liam, Bottom Theo, Dom Stiles, Dom/sub, Liam is the same age as Stiles, M/M, Master Stiles Stilinski, Sub Jackson, Sub Liam, Sub Theo, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13371765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icewolfstorm/pseuds/Icewolfstorm
Summary: It's almost Claimday an iportant day in everyone's life, whether you are a dom or a sub. Stiles has been looking towards this day for almost all of his life. There is a lot of secracy around this day and Stiles can't wait to unravel it, plus he finally gets to claim some subs for his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the first chapter of a new work of mine. I really hope you all like it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated!!

“Dad, I’m home”, Stiles yelled as he closed the front door behind himself. 

His dad had a three-day vacation, that’s why he was home now, otherwise he would still be at the Sheriff’s station. 

“Hey, kiddo, how was your day?”, his dad asked him. 

“It was fine, but the teachers were nagging about tomorrow all day long so that was kind of boring”, Stiles answered while he opened a kitchen closet, searching for something to eat.

“Tomorrow is a very important day, Stiles you shouldn’t think of it as boring”, Noah said with a stern look on his face as he entered the kitchen. 

“I don’t think tomorrow is boring, dad, I’m very excited about it. It’s just that I already know wat’s going to happen tomorrow for a couple of years now so I found the repetition today boring. And what I don't already know, they are only telling me tomorrow anyway”, Stiles said as he leaned over the counter towards his dad. 

Then he stuffed a cookie in his mouth as he made his way out of the kitchen. His dad rolled his eyes. He walked around the counter towards the same closet Stiles got his cookie from.

“Don’t even think about it”, Stiles yelled from the hallway. 

Noah sighed and closed his eyes in annoyance.

“You’re not my boss”, he yelled back.

“No, but I am your son who’s looking after your health.”

Then Stiles made his way up the stairs. When Noah heard the door to his son’s room close he grabbed a cookie anyway. Who did his son think he was? Then he made his way back to the living room where he dropped down in the couch. He was so glad he was able to get his vacation this three days, so he was home for Stiles’ important day tomorrow. 

Meanwhile Stiles was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He didn’t have any homework because of the next day being a special day. Tomorrow was Claimday. For some reason he wasn’t really nervous, even though he should be. Everyone else was. Most students from his year were worried because they didn’t know how the could claim tomorrow. Stiles just decided that if he didn’t know, he shouldn’t worry if he would be able and successful to. He just waited for tomorrow. Suddenly, his phone rang. 

“Hey, Scott”, Stiles answered.

“Hey, Stiles. You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You? Why are you calling?”

“Bit nervous, I guess. Aren’t you?”, Scott answered over the phone.

“Not really. Why would I worry if I don’t even know exactly what’s going to happen tomorrow? I know the main part and that part is exciting, so that’s what I’m focusing on”, Stiles explained.

“Guess you’re right. Tomorrow is kind of exciting.”

“It sure is, tomorrow is the day all the doms of our year have been waiting for.”

Everyone, at the age of 5, got tested whether they were a dom or a sub. If you were a dom, nothing special happened at that time, but if you were classified as a sub you would be sent to a special sub-school. From the age of 5 doms and subs were kept separated. Separated until they were 17, or would become 17 that year. Each year the class of the 17-year olds (and the soon would be) had Claimday. That day the doms from Beacon Hills High, the dom-school, went to Beacon Hills Low, the sub-school with a very ‘original’ name. There they would be able to claim a sub. But how exactly they would be able to, they would only be told on the day itself. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous with what we will have to do”, Scott said.

“I understand, but really, if you can’t prepare or something anyway, why would you even try to?”

“Yeah, I know. Anyway, we’ll see tomorrow what happens.”

“Yes, we will.”

“See you then, we’ll get through tomorrow together right?”

“Of course, we will. See you tomorrow!”

“Bye!”

Scott hung up. Stiles sighed, typical for his best friend to worry about everything. He went downstairs again, wanting to spend the last few hours before he went to sleep, with his dad. 

The aula was filling up. Seats were being taken and an excited, but also nervous, chatter was heard throughout the room. Scott and Stiles found two seats somewhere on the middle row, next to Lydia. 

“Hey, Lyds”, Stiles said excited as he greeted his friend.

“What took you so long?”, she asked instead of responding, but there was a smile on her face. 

“Scott had to go to the bathroom first, guess he’s just really anxious.”

“Hey”, Scott complained as he swatted Stiles’ head. 

Stiles wanted to say something in return, but was silenced as the principals from both schools took the stage and the lights dimmed a little. After the formal introductions and the explanation about the dynamics between doms and subs, something they all knew by heart by now. They went over to how Claimday would go, the part they had all been waiting for. 

“Now, the next hour or so you will all be tested. Don’t worry, it’s a simple test. You just need to fill in a questionnaire and a blood sample will be taken. The test will determine how many subs you may claim today. At least one, three at most. If you get more than one, you aren’t obligated to claim that many. We don’t know if there even will be enough subs in this year for that anyway. After you all get your results, we will explain how the claiming itself will work”, their principal explained. 

While the questionnaire where being distributed an excited chatter was heard. Many students were talking to their friends while speculating what the claiming could contain. From the moment someone received a copy of the questionnaire they immediately started focusing on answering the questions. It was very important for them after all. Stiles looked over his sheet. The first couple of questions were about his personality and his hobbies. Then, the biggest part of the quiz, were certain situations to which they had to answer how they would react. One by one they were also called into an office where they would take a quick blood sample before they had to return to their seats. When all the quizzes where handed in, they had to wait for the results. They would get those in a seal envelope during lunch. 

“Now they still haven’t told us what we will have to do this afternoon”, Scott complained while the three friends made their way towards the cafeteria.

“Relax, Scott, they will tell us in time”, Stiles said while patting his friends shoulder. 

“Don’t you have any idea what it could be?”, Scott asked Lydia.

“Why would I know?”, she asked.

“Because you know everything”, Scott mumbled.

Lydia laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know this, but I know I will know in a couple of hours maximum, so please stop worrying about this so much”, she said.

Stiles gave her a high-five before he chose a table for them to sit. Both him and Lydia were trying their best to distract Scott from the rest of the afternoon. They were doing a very good job until someone walked in with a box full of envelopes. Beacon Hills High wasn’t a big school, so there weren’t that many envelopes. The guy was from the government. He wasn’t the only one that was present today. Their tests were also conducted by scientists from the government and there were some people who would register them and their subs afterwards. Soon everyone was in a line before the guy. He placed the box on a table and sat behind it. A woman came to sit down next to him, she had a list with all their names on it. 

“Name?”, she asked the guy first in line.

“Danny Mahealani”, he said. 

The woman crossed him off her list and made him sign another paper, while the guy with the box searched for his envelope. This went on for a while, every time the same procedure. 

“Name?”

“Lydia Martin.”

“Sign here, please.”

Lydia signed the paper and received her envelope from the guy. She didn’t open it yet and waited for Scott and Stiles a couple of steps away.

“Name?”

“Scott McCall.”

“Sign here, please.”

Scott’s hand shook a little as he signed the paper. After he got his envelope he went to stand next to Lydia, he didn’t open his envelope either, but his hands kept on fumbling with the corners.

“Name?”

“St- Mieczyslaw Stilinski.”

The woman looked at him as if he was making a joke.

“What?”, she asked.

“It’s right there”, Stiles said while pointed to his name on her list, looking down as he did so.

“Oh, sign here, please”, the woman asked her while she crossed off his name.

“Thank you”, he told the guy who gave him his envelope. 

The three friends walked back to their table before they opened their letters. Throughout the cafeteria there were sighed of disappointed and shouts of surprise audible when students opened their envelopes. 

“I got one”, Lydia said, but she didn’t sound disappointed at all.

Actually, she was kind of relieved, she never wanted more than one anyway. 

“Two”, Scott said as he read over his letter. 

“You got two? I thought you’d get only one because of how nervous you are all the time”, Lydia joked. 

Scott rolled his eyes. He wasn’t nervous all the time, just for today, but he knew Lydia knew that and that she was only joking. 

“What did you get, Stiles?”, Scott asked.

Both him and Lydia looked at Stiles expectantly.

“Me? Oh, uhm, three”, Stiles said. 

“Three? Wow, congratulations”, Lydia said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I don’t even know if I want that many.”

He was silenced for a few seconds.

“Guess I’ll see if there are even three subs I want and what I’ll have to do to get them.”

The others nodded. Ten minutes later they were called back into the aula. 

“Guess you’ll know soon enough”, Lydia said as they entered.

“Yeah, guess we will”, Scott sighed. 

“Welcome back, everyone. We now arrived at the part of today where you were probably mostly looked forward to”, the principal of the sub-school said.

There were some sheers until the students were quieted down again. 

“Now, I assume you are all dying to know what the claiming will contain. Soon you will all be brought to the main part of the school. Our subs of this year are there already. They will be scattered throughout the building. You will enter at the same time, from that moment the ‘hunt’ starts. If you find a sub of your interest, you can try to claim them. How do you claim them? Well, for the guys, you will have to penetrate the sub, you penetrate him or her and stay inside for five seconds. Then you pull out and collar them. They might be subs, but they have every right to fight against you and defend themselves and I promise you: they will. For the girls, you will also have to penetrate them, but only with your fingers. Also for five seconds…” 

Once he said that there was some complaining.

“But it’s easier to penetrate someone with only their fingers than with a penis”, a student yelled.

“Yes, that is true, but since a woman is usually weaker than a man and you will all be fighting for the same subs at the same time it’s only fair.”

It was silent for a few moments before the principle continued again. 

“Every sub is bisexual, it’s in their nature, so every LGBTQ of you, don’t worry about claiming a straight sub or the other way around. Once you’ve claimed a sub, you get back to the entrance. There the registration process will start. If you are allowed and want to claim more than one sub you just continue ‘hunting’ after you claimed your first sub. They will follow you, but won’t help you finding or restraining other subs. Is all of that clear?” 

Consenting murmurs were heard among the students. Some were already whispering about what they would have to do.

“Now, there are a few rules of course. You are prohibited to harm someone in any way. Not each other while fighting for a certain sub and certainly  
not the sub itself. Of course, accidents can happen, a bruise here and there can occur, but you are not allowed to forcefully hurt one another. There will be security inside the building and there will be cameras to secure everyone’s safety. If you do break a rule, you will be taken out. Depending on the gravity of your fault you will be allowed to enter again once everyone who hasn’t broken a rule is finished or if you will have to come back next year or not at all. Of course, going after more subs than you are allowed to is the worst rule to break. Furthermore, we want you to know that everyone is a human being, sub or not, and we expect you to act like it. Is all of that clear?”

There was some nodding here and there, some students mumbled their agree. Suddenly, the doors opened. Behind them a team of security guards was visible, along with a couple of teachers from both schools. 

“If everything is clear, they will escort you to your starting position. In about twenty minutes the whistle will blow. It will alarm the subs that you are coming and tell you that you can start. Good luck everyone, pick wisely.”

Everyone hastily stood up from their seats and tried to be in front of the line, so they would stand first at the doors as well. The excitement was almost palpable in the air and some people were even discussing tactics with each other. 

There was a basket with plain white collars. Everyone had to take as much collars as they were allowed to claim subs and had to write their name on them. These collars were only temporary, later once the registration was fully complete, they would be able to buy their real collars.  
The whistle rang through the air and the doors opened. Everyone ran inside. It was chaos for a moment. Stiles ran in together with Scott and Lydia. They weren’t going to ‘hunt’ together, but would keep an eye on each other. There was an excited scream. Someone had found a giant board with the picture of every sub in the building at the moment. There weren’t any names or ages, just the picture. Subs who didn’t get claimed were in the building again this year. If they weren’t claimed this year either, they would become state ‘property’. Some people studied the pictures, figuring out who they wanted. Others just glanced over it and took off already, wanting to be first. 

Stiles looked at the list. He wanted to have seen every face, but didn’t want to overthink who he wanted either. There were a few that stood out to him, more than three so he should be okay. Armed with three collars in his pocket, he took off. He saw Lydia leaving not much after him. Scott followed her not a minute later. 

The school building was awfully quiet at the beginning. The subs were hiding and the doms were searching in silence. Soon, however, the first sounds of wrestling were heard. Cursing when subs got away and fighting over ‘that one was mine!’. Stiles walked down a still empty hallway. Next to him was the science classroom. It looked like no one had been inside yet. A sub suddenly ran behind him. Quickly he looked around, but wasn’t interested when he saw it was a girl. Not much later a guy from his school ran after her. Slowly Stiles entered the classroom, immediately closing the door behind him so it would be at least a little harder for any possible sub to escape. 

The first sub he found was a girl again. She was hidden underneath one of the benches. He walked right past her. He opened the supply closet. A boy jumped out and ran away. Stiles caught his arm. He turned the boy around and looked at his face. The subs weren’t allowed to hurt them either, but they could defend themselves. The boy started pulling at Stiles arm that had grabbed his wrist. The boy had brown hair and eyes. He was rather small, but broad and muscular. Stiles recognized him from one of the pictures. One of the pictures that stood out for him. Another dom entered and classroom and saw the wrestling pair. The girl decided that she wanted the boy as well. 

“I want that one”, she yelled and ran at them.

Stiles cursed as he was trying to bend the boy over one of the desks. The boy was struggling heavily. Both the subs and the male doms were only wearing underwear, so they weren’t walking around naked, but it wouldn’t be overly difficult to undress them for the penetration. Stiles pushed the girl away with one hand, while the other kept on pressing the boy down on the bench. The girl stumbled and fell backwards. Stiles quickly pulled down the boy’s briefs to his ankles. He leaned his body over the boy to trap him. After he pulled down his own briefs, he noticed the boy’s hole was lubed. He let out a small sigh of relief, he had been worried about prep and lube. Before he could slip inside the boy, the girl got up again. But instead of attacking again, she seemed to realize Stiles had the upper hand and was stronger than her. She huffed and walked out of the room. Stiles was in the meantime stroking his dick to get himself hard. The boy was still struggling, but not as violently anymore. When Stiles was fully hard, he lined himself up with the boy’s hole. He firmly grabbed the boy’s hip to stop him from shaking. Then he pushed in. They both moaned at the intrusion. 

“One, two, three”, Stiles started counting. 

The boy just laid himself down on the desk, he had given up every fighting. He had resigned himself to who had claimed him. 

“Four, five. Yes, you’re mine”, Stiles exclaimed as he pulled out. 

He took out a collar from his pocket and locked it around the boy’s neck. He just laid there panting on the desk. Stiles pulled his briefs and the boy’s briefs back up. Then he did something the sub didn’t expect, he pulled him in a hug. 

“What’s your name?”, Stiles asked the boy once he let him go.

“Theo. Theo Raeken”, the boy said quietly, looking down at the ground. 

“Well, Theo, I’m Stiles. I’d like to get to know you better, but since I’m allowed to claim more than one sub, we better get going, okay?”, Stiles said.

Theo nodded, he still looked down at the ground. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

Stiles walked out of the classroom, Theo followed him a few steps behind. Stiles walked past the girl who had tried to steal Theo from him. She was on her way out, behind her was another boy with a collar around his neck. He nodded at her. She gave him a dirty look, but still nodded back at him. Stiles walked round a corner and suddenly a boy ran past him. His boxers were down on his knees and he struggled to get them back up as he tried to run away. He was chased by two girls and a boy. Stiles grabbed the boys wrist and pushed him against a wall. Not to hard to make it count as forcefully hurting, but strong enough. The sub cursed loudly as his face was pressed against the wall. Theo stood a couple of steps away from them and watched how Stiles checked over the boy. 

“Let him go, I saw him first!”, one of the girls yelled at him.

“But now I got him”, Stiles replied as he decided he wanted the boy. 

He pulled down his briefs. The boys boxers, still didn’t cover his ass yet. 

“Oh no, don’t you dare!”, the other girl shouted. 

The three of them ran towards him. 

“Theo, would you mind keeping them away from me?”, Stiles asked his sub, while stroking himself to harness again.

Theo looked up startled and shook his head.

“I can’t help you, those are the rules”, he said quickly, looking at a security camera.

“You can’t help me with finding and restraining another sub, the rules don’t say anything about this”, Stiles said, pushing the blonde boy harder against the wall again, since he was breaking free. 

Theo hesitated. Stiles had a point. The rules didn’t say anything about defending his dom. After all Stiles was his master now. The male dom had reached Stiles by now and started pulling at his shoulder. Stiles tried to push him away with one hand, while still holding the sub with his other. He pressed his whole body against the sub, but it looked like he would either have to let go of the boy or would be pulled away by the other dom. And the two girls mixed themselves into the fight. Suddenly Theo pulled the male dom away and positioned himself between Stiles, he had decided that Stiles was right. Also, he liked Stiles already, so he wanted him to win.

“Thanks”, Stiles said.

He quickly pressed the tip of his dick between the boy’s cheeks. He felt how his hole was also lubed, just like Theo’s had been. Before the other doms could reach him again he pushed inside moaning as he did. The sub also groaned at the penetration. 

“One, two, three”, Stiles once again started counting. 

The other three doms looked at him in disappointment, but didn’t make a move anymore. They turned around and walked away, searching for another sub. 

“Four, five. Ah, finally”, Stiles said and pulled out. 

He took his second collar out of his pocket and locked it around the boy’s neck. Then he leaned against the wall next to him after he also pulled this boy into a hug. 

“What’s your name?”

“Jackson… Whittemore”, the sub answered.

“Well, Jackson, I’m Stiles. Like I told Theo, I’d love to get to know you better, but first I got to go search for a final sub, okay?”

Jackson nodded then looked at Stiles weirdly. 

“You are allowed to claim three subs?”, he asked. 

“Yeah”, Stiles said as he started to walk away again.

“That’s rare”, Jackson mumbled as he followed after Theo. 

“It happens like twice a year”, Stiles said. 

There were still surprisingly many doms and subs in the building, since most were only allowed to claim one sub and the ‘hunt’ had started about twenty minutes ago. Stiles wondered if Scott and Lydia had already found a sub or not. They were going to keep an eye on each other, but he hadn’t seen them since they had left the board with the pictures. Guess he’d find out when they all had finished their hunt. Stiles walked past the locker room, as expected it was quite chaotic in there. Stiles took a look inside. There were about six or seven subs in the room and ten doms. He saw how a girl managed to get two of her fingers inside a male sub’s behind, but when she counted two another girl pulled her off. Because of the chaos nobody noticed the sub that had locked himself inside a locker not far from the door. But since Stiles wasn’t involved in said chaos, he did notice him. He saw his eyes peeking from between the grooves in the door. Silently, Stiles walked closer to the locker, not wanting the sub inside to notice him. The lockers were big and could probably fit two people inside of them. He didn’t know if he was interested in the sub anyway, but if he was, he was in the perfect position now. Stiles stood next to the locker now, the boy inside couldn’t see him through the grooves. Theo and Jackson were leaning against the wall, watching him. Another dom suddenly ran at them, until he realize they already had a collar around their necks. She huffed and ran back to the fight she came from.

Stiles rolled his eyes at the dom’s attack, but focused on the locker again. The girl hadn’t seen him, for which he was thankful. He counted to three inside his head. Then he quickly pulled open the door, jumped inside and closed the door behind him again. He clasped his hand over the boy’s mouth before he could make a sound and pushed him against the back of the locker. Not too hard that it would make a noise. The boy looked at him with anxious eyes, but didn’t make a move. Stiles looked him over. The boy had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was about as big as Theo, but more slim. Stiles was grateful no one had found this boy, cause he sure wanted to claim him. The boy didn’t move when he turned him around, maybe he didn’t want to fight or maybe he had just hoped his hiding spot would’ve been enough. Stiles didn’t know why he wasn’t fighting, but he was glad he didn’t. He pushed down the boy’s briefs to his ankles. Even though the boy didn’t fight, he still kept a hand firmly between his shoulder blades to keep him pressed against the locker wall. Then he lowered his own briefs, stroking himself for the last time. The boy’s hole was once again lubricated as he slipped inside. He bit his lip to suppress his moan and his hand around the boy’s mouth muffled his. 

“One, two, three, four, five”, Stiles counted under his breath so only the sub could hear him. 

Then he pulled out and locked his last collar around the boy’s neck. He hugged the boy first, before he opened the door again. Pulling out the boy and leading him to the hallway. Theo and Jackson followed them quickly. 

“What’s your name?”, Stiles asked as he let go of the boy and started walking towards the main entrance. 

“Liam Dunbar”, the boy said. 

“I’m Stiles.” 

“Remember, you are prohibited to tell any dom under seventeen what Claimday includes. It is a secret to everyone and will be kept at all costs. If we do find out you told anyone, your subs will be taken away from you and you’ll be in jail for a couple of years”, the woman from the government told him.

“Yes, ma’am”, Stiles said while nodding. 

The woman nodded and took out some papers. Stiles had to sign five papers. Three for each sub and two for the government. Each paper was copied so the both him and the government had one. Then the woman explained him the rules for sub-keeping and gave him a copy with those as well. Lastly he got to pick a collar and choose an inscription. Those collars would be ordered and delivered to his house as soon as possible. Until they arrived, his three boys had to wear the white ones he had used today. 

“Stiles!”, Stiles heard as he walked out of the school building.

He was told to wait outside until everyone was finished and then the class would return to their own school with the bus. He looked around and saw Lydia walking towards him. Behind her was a male sub with a collar with her name on it around his neck. 

“Hey, Lyds”, he greeted her with a hug. 

“I’ve been waiting for more than ten minutes already. Where is Scott?”, she asked.

“He isn’t ready yet?”

Lydia shook her head.

“I bet he’ll be here soon. Who is the lucky guy behind you?”, Stiles asked motioning with his head towards Lydia’s sub. 

“Oh, this is Aiden. I found him rather quickly, actually. He was hiding in the toilet, but didn’t put up much of a fight. Not that he could’ve won, anyway”, Lydia explained.

She patted Aiden on his chest after she said that. Then she looked behind Stiles at his three subs. 

“So you went for all three?”, she asked.

“Yeah, I mean, look at them, I couldn’t have left any of them behind.”

“What are their names?”, Lydia asked interestedly. 

“Oh, uhm, this is Theo. I found him first inside the science classroom. Then I found Jackson, or actually, I stole Jackson, since he was being followed by three others and I was just lucky enough he ran right past me. Lastly, I found Liam hidden inside a locker, no one had noticed him”, Stiles introduced his subs. 

They talked about the ‘hunt’ for a while until they saw Scott coming over. Behind him were two subs, a boy and a girl. After both Lydia and Stiles told him about their subs, they asked after his.

“Well, this is Allison and the boy is Isaac”, Scott told them. 

“Nice, well, I think we all did very well today, don’t you?”, Stiles said with a big grin on his face. 

His friends agreed. Soon, they were all called to this bus to leave for their school again. Stiles couldn’t wait until he got home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for the incredible long time it took me to finish this chapter. My life has been really busy the last few months and writing was really the last thing on my mind. But here I am again, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

The bus was obviously a lot more crowded than it had been before. Luckily, the size of the bus was calculated so it could fit all of the doms plus their newly claimed subs. The bus was a double-decker and divided in booths, so it looked more like a train. The three friends and their subs had a booth for their own in which they could barely fit. Scott was seated closest to the door. Allison was in his lap and Isaac sat beside him, propped against him. Aiden sat next to Isaac with Lydia next to him. Stiles and his subs filled the other bench of the booth. The bench were actually meant to fit three people, so with four on each side it was actually kind of cramped. 

“How hard did you have to fight?”, Stiles asked Scott. 

“Well, Allison wasn’t that bad. I was the only one that found her, luckily. Why don’t you tell them where you hid yourself and how it went?”, Scott told them. 

He looked at Allison while he asked that question. She blushed and looked down. 

“I was in the gym hidden in the storage room. Scott was already the fifth dom to enter, but the only one who looked behind the plinths. He immediately jumped on me when he found me”, Allison said.

“She kicked me straight in the nuts”, Scott said, wincing at the memory.

“I thought she wasn’t allowed to hurt you either”, Lydia said frowning.

“It was an accident, I just wanted to kick him off”, Allison defended herself.

“It’s okay, I understand. After that she ran away, but I was able to tackle her before she got too far. Once I was above her it wasn’t too difficult to claim her anymore”, Scott finished the story. 

“And Isaac?”, Stiles asked. 

“Hmm, he was a lot harder. He was fighting off four girls when I found him in the English classroom.”

“Well, he is cute, I understand why the girls wanted him”, Stiles interrupted, winking at Isaac. 

Isaac was startled at Stiles’ wink and quickly looked at Scott afraid. Scott just rolled his eyes and gave Stiles and annoyed look. 

“Yes, he is, but he is also mine, so please stop flirting with my sub.”

“Like that was flirting. Besides, I got the perfect subs, why would I want yours?”

“Because he’s cute?”

“Yeah, but so are mine.”

“Hmm, true.”

“Continue the story, Scott”, Lydia said impatiently. 

“Yeah, well, those four girls had him pressed against the blackboard with his boxers already down, but, of course, were fighting for who could penetrate him. I was watching them while making sure I was hard enough to quickly penetrate Isaac. Then I swept in, pushed the girls aside and stood directly behind Isaac.”

“And then you claimed him?”, Stiles asked.

“Not exactly, those girls weren’t exactly happy to be pushed away so they attacked me and pulled me away as well. Then Isaac escaped and we had to go after him. It took us ten minutes before we found him again. All the while fighting each other. Poor Allison had to follow me the whole time.”

“How did you find him again?” 

“I was on the playground, trying to climb a wall. Scott got to me before the other girls, before I could react, he pinned me against the wall and claimed me”, Isaac finished the story after Scott gave him a look. 

Two minutes later the bus entered the parking of Beacon Hills High. 

“Dear students,” the voice of their principal was heard throughout the bus, “you can go home now. Enjoy your weekend, get to know your subs better. Monday it’s just normal school routine again, apart from your extra additions, of course.”

Quickly all the students left the bus, eager to go home. Stiles said goodbye to Scott and Lydia. Lydia took Aiden to her car, while Scott was trying to figure out how he was supposed to get his two subs home with just his motorcycle. Stiles lead his three subs to his jeep. 

“Get in”, he said as he opened the back door. 

Theo, Jackson and Liam entered the car and Stiles closed the door behind them and got behind the wheel. He drove off the parking and started driving home. 

“My dad will be home when we arrive. You will introduce yourself properly, then you go upstairs and wait for me, capiche?”, Stiles told his subs. 

They all nodded. Stiles looked at them through his mirror. About ten minutes Stiles pulled up his front porch. He sighed before he got out of his jeep. His three subs remained seated inside the car, unsure what they should do. 

“Stay here until I come fetch you, okay? I’m going to talk to my dad first”, Stiles said when he opened the back door. 

Again, the three boys nodded. Stiles closed the door again, not bothering to lock it. He knew his subs wouldn’t try to escape. Then he walked towards his house, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door. 

“Dad, I’m…”, he stopped when he saw his dad was waiting for him. 

“Hey, kiddo, so how did it go?”, Noah asked, he was trying to look behind Stiles, but didn’t see anyone.

“It went fine, I guess. I wasn’t what I expected, but it was okay.”

“So, uhm, got anyone with you?”, Noah asked, when he noticed there really wasn’t anyone behind Stiles. 

“Yeah, they are in the car, I wanted to talk to you first.”

“They?”, Noah asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, that’s why I wanted to talk to you first. Dad, I was allowed to claim three subs and, uhm, I did”, Stiles explained. 

“You were allowed to claim three subs? That doesn’t happen very often.”

“Like twice a year”, Stiles mumbled.

“In all of America. You know they’ll check up on you more than anyone else, right?”

“They told me, yeah.”

Stiles fumbled a little with his plaid shirt. He was looking down at the ground, he suddenly felt like one of his subs. 

“So, aren’t you going to bring them in?”

“I’ll get them’, Stiles said quickly and walked back out of the door. 

Noah nodded and watched his son leave again. He was curious to see who his son would enter with. Stiles walked back to his car, as expected his boys were still seated inside. He opened their door and let them out. Then he led them inside his house.

“So, dad, this are my subs”, Stiles said as he brought them inside.

His dad looked curiously at the three boys that nervously entered the house. They were all three looking at the ground. 

“What are your names?”, Noah asked as he looked over them, checking if his son had made a good choice. 

“I’m Theo. Theo Raeken, sir.”

“Jackson Whittemore, sir.”

“I’m Liam Dunbar, sir.”

They three boys all introduced themselves. Noah nodded and walked around them. He gave Stiles an approving look, who let out an unnoticeable sigh of relief. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if his dad didn’t agree with his choice.

“Well, I guess I’ll get to know you soon enough.”

“Why don’t you go upstairs and wait for me. Don’t touch anything”, Stiles told his subs. 

Jackson nodded as the other two already started going upstairs and followed quickly. 

“It’s the first door on the right”, Stiles yelled after them. 

“I hope your new bed is big enough for all of you,” Noah said after the boys disappeared, “I didn’t expect you to be able to claim more than two subs, actually.”

“I’m sure we’ll manage. And that’s okay, I didn’t expect to either.”

A week before Claimday Stiles and his dad had started to prepare his room and the rest of the house for the arrival of Stiles’ subs. He got a much bigger bed to fit all of them in, they cleaned out the empty room they had used for storage up until then, he also got some new tools he could use with his subs. 

“Oh Stiles, I got a call today and I really have to go back to the station tomorrow, so my little vacation is over after today. I’m sorry, I really wanted to be here on your first full day with your boys.”

“It’s okay, I understand. Emergencies and stuff are just part of your job. Maybe it’s better to get some alone time with my boys anyway.”

“Hmm”, Noah mumbled while he thought about that.

“Anyway, I’m going to them now, is that okay?”, Stiles asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

“Thanks.”

Stiles quickly ran upstairs to his room. When he opened his door he saw Theo, Jackson and Liam awkwardly standing in the middle of his room. They apparently had taken ‘don’t touch anything’ a little too literal. Stiles raised an eyebrow and motioned with his head to his bed. 

“Okay, obviously it’s important to discuss some rules at the beginning”, Stiles said when they all sat down on his bed. 

The other boys nodded in comprehension. In school they had been prepared for the life of a sub, but every master was different, of course. Rules were going to be very important for them. 

“First off, you can call me Stiles, but it will happen that I will tell you to call me sir or master. If I do tell you to do so, you obviously will. Furthermore, you walk around in underwear in the house, unless for specific occasions, but I will tell you when that happens. Outside clothes depends on the weather, but as long as it’s warm enough outside you are only allowed to put on an extra T-shirt when we go out. Further, I want you to always be prepared for me. I will make sure there will always be plenty of lube in the house to do so, it will be in the top drawer of my nightstand. Those are the basic rules. You will get punished if you misbehave as I see fit. Misbehaving being, backtalking, being rude and generally not doing what I tell you to do. Understood?”

“Yes”, was repeated by all three.

“I’ll tell you specific rules for specific moments when we get to those moments, okay?”

“Yes, Stiles.”

“Great.”

Stiles let himself fall back on his bed for a moment. He was well prepared for being a dom and handling subs and so on, but this was all new for him as well, of course. He hoped he was doing well and continued being a good dom. Bad masters was something he truly hated so he would never forgive himself if he ever became one. Then he decided he would give his boys a tour of the house first. He stood up and told them. They followed him as he left his room. 

“That was my room, by the way, that’s where we’ll sleep and I do my homework and stuff. You will probably spend most of your time there as well, but you can go downstairs if you want”, Stiles told them as they left his room.

His boys nodded and glanced back once more, even though they already had seen the room properly. Stiles pointed to the last door of the corridor.

“That’s my dad’s room. Don’t ever go in there unless he tells you to do something. You will listen to him as well, unless his orders contradict mine, I’m still your master, he’s not. The door over his, so that one, is the bathroom.”

Stiles opened the door to show them. They all went inside. The three subs looked around. Stiles showed them the shower, the bath, the sink and took out some toothbrushes they could use. The boys weren’t allowed to shower alone unless they asked him for permission and he decided to grant it. Then he took them to the room over his, it was the room they had cleared out. 

“This room we cleaned out especially for you,’ Stiles said with a smirk on his face, “if you get punished it will be in this room. Other dominating sessions will also be held in this room if I’m up to it.”

The three boys looked around the room. There was a big wooden X in the middle of it, where someone could be chained up to, there was also a table with shackles to the side. On the wall there was a collection of whips and other tormenting tools.

“I’m not a big fan of whipping, but if I need to use them I will, so please make sure I don’t have to use them.”

The subs nodded and looked at the door again nervously. Clearly they wanted to be out of the room. After the punish room Stiles showed them the downstairs. The kitchen, where they would also eat, the living room, where they could watch some tv when Stiles didn’t need them and the downstairs toilet. After the tour Stiles went to make dinner while Theo, Jackson and Liam watched him. They were fascinated with Stiles’ passion for cooking. In Beacon Hills Low they had also been taught how to cook in case their master demanded them to, but with Stiles it didn’t seem like that would be the case. 

“Eating is a special occasion with its own rules,” Stiles started explaining, “when my dad is here, we all eat at the same time. You will eat on the floor, except for one who will be seated in my lap. You will all get turns don’t worry. When my dad isn’t here, which will happen quite a lot, we will have different rules. I won’t spoil the fun and tell you already, tomorrow you’ll see for yourself.”

His boys nodded in understanding and looked at the ground. To their relief they saw some pillows in the corner, meant for them to sit on. 

“Who goes first on your lap?”, Liam asked curiously.

“Hmm, let’s make it a challenge. When this has to simmer for half an hour we go upstairs. Whoever gets me off first can sit on my lap first.”

The boy looked at each other. Already trying to see what the other ones would do. With calculating looks they watched one another for the remaining time Stiles was cooking. When Stiles put the lid on the pot and set a timer on his phone they went upstairs. He sat down on his bed and looked at Theo, Jackson and Liam expectantly. At first they seemed to think Stiles would give them a sign to start, but when that didn’t happen they looked at each other. They seemed to realize Stiles wouldn’t give them a sign and they just had to go for it. Suddenly they all sort of pounced on Stiles. All three of them pulled down his pants and underwear.

“Easy, guys, I also want to enjoy this remember? You will all get your turn on my lap during dinner anyway”, Stiles said to slow them down.

His boys slowed down after that. They gently removed his pants and underwear all the way, after they untied his shoes. Theo was the first to grab Stiles’ dick. Tentatively since it was his first time apart from the claiming penetration that he touched Stiles’ cock. Jackson and Liam didn’t intervene, they just watched how Theo slowly stroked Stiles to hardness. Stiles started moaning softly at Theo’s movements. Then Liam pushed Theo’s hand away softly and knelt down before Stiles. First he also grabbed Stiles’ cock before he slowly licked at the tip. Stiles groaned softly when Liam started licking up and down his shaft. Then Liam engulfed his length in his mouth. Liam started bobbing his head up and down and Stiles started moaning louder and louder. 

“Yes, keep going”, Stiles groaned.

Liam smiled up at him around his cock. Meanwhile Jackson and Theo still weren’t intervening, they were waiting until Stiles was closer to an orgasm. So, Liam just kept on working Stiles’ dick in his mouth. Stiles started panting heavily. Suddenly, Jackson pulled Liam off Stiles. He threw Stiles more on his bed, gently because he was still his master, he squatted over him and impaled himself on Stiles’ dick. Jackson had been secretly preparing himself without anyone noticing. Stiles let out his biggest moan yet as he felt how his cock slipped inside Jacksons tight ass. He bucked up his hips and made Jackson moan himself. Quickly, Jackson started riding him. Both of them started moaning louder with each thrust. Before Theo or Liam could do anything else, Stiles came inside Jackson. He came with a shout as he thrust up very hard into Jackson. Jackson also shouted at Stiles’ thrust right against his prostate, but didn’t come. He didn’t know if he was allowed to. Jackson looked at Stiles expectantly, who laid stretched out on his bed panting heavily, still inside Jackson.

“You are a good boy, you are allowed to come tonight”, he told Jackson when he saw his look.

Jackson nodded in understanding, but also looked kind of disappointed. 

“That counts for all of you, by the way. If you behave for the day, you’ll get to come in the evening.”

The other two boys nodded, they were looking disappointed that Jackson had won the competition. 

“So, Jackson has won, which means he gets first turn”, Stiles confirmed. 

Then Stiles suddenly realized there was still food on the stove. His timer hadn’t gone of yet, but he still went downstairs hurriedly. Luckily, his food was still just simmering the way it was supposed to be. He tasted and seasoned his curry a bit more. Then his timer went off so he took the pot off the fire. His dad had set the table while they had been upstairs, which was kind of unusual. Maybe he was doing his best because of the arrival of his subs. He called everyone else and put the curry on the table. His dad came in the kitchen first, he had been in the living room. He heard his boys coming downstairs, they had stayed upstairs when he left. His dad took his usual seat, so did he. His boys entered when Stiles had just sat down. Theo and Liam took two pillows from the closet to sit on. Jackson went over to Stiles with a small smug smile on his face. 

“Here are your plates”, Stiles said while handing Theo and Liam said plates.

He smiled at them when they took them. Then the boys went to sit down on the pillows, not too far from the table. Jackson had to stay standing until Stiles had given his dad some food and had taken some himself. Of course, he had also given Jackson some food. When he had done that, Stiles patted his lap, inviting Jackson to sit down. Jackson did so happily. They ate in silence for a while. Stiles had to get used to eating with someone in his lap first, which took him some time. Jackson had learned at school how to sit in someone’s lap during meals and tried to make it as easy as possible for Stiles. 

“Have you showed them around, Stiles?”, Noah asked his son.

“Of course I have, dad. I also explained them the rules.”

“Good. The ones we discussed?”

“Yes, and a couple of my own. They’re my boys, dad, I can handle it.”

“I know you can, son, I’m just trying to help you get used to this.”

“I know. Thanks, dad”, Stiles said gratefully.

“Any time. So, you already got a favorite?”, Noah asked with a wink.

Stiles choked in his food and started couching heavily. Jackson patted his back worriedly. Theo and Liam also stood up from their pillows. 

“No, dad, of course not.”

“I was just kidding, son.”

Stiles nodded, but still glared at his dad. He knew he was kidding, but he still didn’t like the question. Of course he didn’t have a favorite yet, he hoped it took a long time until he would have one. Stiles knew he was supposed to have one in the end, one that would become his boyfriend and who he would marry. But that still was a long time off. This was one of the disadvantages of being allowed to claim more than one sub, in the end you had to choose one of them. Not that the others would disappear from your life, course.

After dinner they went upstairs to Stiles’ room. Even though it was Get-To-Know-Your-Subs-Better-Weekend, Stiles still had some homework to do. It was his own fault because he had been procrastinating his assignments, but he wasn’t going to admit that. Meanwhile his boys were laying down on his bed. Theo and Jackson were reading a book they had picked from the self, Liam was reading a Batman comic. The perks of being a sub. Stiles was envious of them for that moment. 

“Time for bed”, Stiles said an hour and a half later, when he decided he had finished enough of his assignments for today.

His subs looked up surprised, it wasn’t that late yet. Maybe Stiles was just tired, it had been a rough day after all. They stood up from the bed and followed Stiles to the bathroom. There were three extra toothbrushes on the sink. After they had all brushed their teeth, Stiles ordered them to get into the shower. Once the water was warm, they all stepped under the stream. Luckily, Stiles had a rain shower, so they all at least fit under the stream a little. When they had washed themselves, Stiles suddenly pushed Liam against the wall. Before Liam knew what was going on, Stiles slipped inside him. Both of them groaned. Jackson and Theo watched as Stiles started trusting in and out of Liam slowly. Stiles’ arm was slung over Liam’s shoulder and over his chest, his other one held Liam’s hip. 

“Fuck yeah, Liam, you’re so fucking tight”, Stiles moaned as he sped up. 

Liam just groaned again and leaned into Stiles, searching for support. His knees were getting weak because of Stiles’ hard pounding. Liam’s head was resting on Stiles’ shoulder as the other two were watching. After a while Stiles slowed down as he shuddered, clearly having finished inside Liam’s ass. 

“You’ve been good today, you can now finish yourselves if you want”, Stiles said to his subs.

All three of them immediately grabbed their dicks, they all had been about to burst all day and were glad and relieved to were allowed to cum now. Stiles watched as they each rubbed their cocks. Liam coming first since he had the most recent stimulation. Jackson followed him and Theo finished last. His subs were all panting in his shower. Stiles took the showerhead and cleaned them off. Then he took his subs to bed. 

“Tomorrow I have an nice trip planned for us so we can all get to know each other a little better. Being your master isn’t only about fucking you guys, so I hope you’ll have a fun time tomorrow”, Stiles told his boys.

They looked at each other confusedly, at school they were only taught they were meant for fucking unless their master were to fall in love with them, but that didn’t always happen. Meanwhile Stiles laid himself down in bed, motioning for his subs to follow. They positioned themselves around him. Liam lying on top him, head on his chest and Jackson and Theo at his sides. It took them a while to find a comfortable position, but once they did, it didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.


End file.
